


First Dates and Ice Skates

by SelenexKat



Series: Banginho and a six-year-old Jeongin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan as Jeongin's dad, Chan is a mess, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy, Forgive me for all the grammar mistakes, I Tried, I actually stuck to one pov, I imagine Chan as a panicked gay, Jeongin is six years old, Just realized that I write a lot of dialogue weLp, M/M, That's still adorable, and ice skating, i still don't know how to tag, they go to a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenexKat/pseuds/SelenexKat
Summary: “Why is daddy’s face so red?”“Because he had such an amazing time with his boyfriend.”“Woojin!”





	First Dates and Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for a sequel so here we go~  
> (You don't really need to have read the first part but please do! ^.^)
> 
> Honestly, this is just a mess I don't know why I'm posting this >_<
> 
> Someone help Selene can't write date scenes

Chan was currently pacing in his room. Woojin was sitting on his bed, and Jeongin was taking a nap in the living room.

Chan suddenly stopped and faced Woojin. “I don’t know how to do this! I haven’t even been on a date in forever, what am I supposed to do!”

“Relax, just dress nice, show up, and be yourself. You two have already hung out so many times, a date isn’t that different.” Woojin was confused as to why Chan was so worried about going on a date with Minho. He could tell that the two absolutely adored each other.

“You don’t understanddddd. Jeongin was always there. This time he asked me to be his _boyfriend_ and to go on an actual _date_. By myself. With him. Oh my god.”

 

Chan still couldn’t get the moment out of his head. The two had been having an anime night along with Jeongin, who had insisted that they watched the newest episodes of his favorite anime as soon as they come out, but had now fallen asleep. (Chan is a weeb so his son shall be one too)

Minho had broke the silence, “Hey, do you want to go on a date with me?” Talk about sudden. Chan was so flustered he could barely answer, but Minho just laughed at the sight of seeing Chan struggling.

 

“Still don’t see the problem. You two are so domestic you might as well already be married.”

“Woojin!” Chan threw himself face-first onto the bed, flustered.

“Come on, you need to get ready for your ‘actual date’.”

Chan sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He walked to his closet and looked at all his clothes. “I don’t even know what to wear!”

“Oh my god, Chan,” Woojin walked up to the closet and started pulling a few pieces of clothing out. “Here, wear this shirt and these jeans. They look good on you.” He handed Chan a white button-up and black pants. (Think the airport outfit when they went to Berlin... the superior boyfriend Chan look)

“Woojin, have I mentioned how much I’m thankful for you? Like I love you so much.”

“Sure, save the confessions for Minho.”

“WOOJIN!”

“Just go get ready,” Woojin laughed and left the room.

 

After Chan got dressed and fixed his hair, he walked out into the living room where Jeongin was already awake.

“Have fun on your date, daddy!” Jeongin stretched his arms out for a hug.

“Thank you, sweetie. Now you have fun with Woojin hyung okay?” Chan gave Jeongin a hug and kissed the top of his hair. He whispered to Jeongin, but still kept his voice loud enough for Woojin to hear, “Make sure to scold him if he does something wrong and tell me about it later, okay?” Jeongin giggled.

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Okay, time for you to go. Don’t worry about anything, Jeongin will be fine. Just get going before you’re late.”

“Okay, okay. Bye, you two!” Chan put on his shoes and gave Jeongin one last kiss before leaving.

 ~~~~~~~

The cafe was close, so Chan decided to walk because the weather was nice as well. He took the time to calm his nerves down. When he got there, he realized that he had gotten to the cafe a bit early, so Minho wasn’t there yet. He decided to order a drink and sat down at a table. Soon enough, Minho arrived, ordered his drink, and sat down at the table with Chan.

 

“Hey, you look really nice today,” Chan greeted. Minho was dressed in tan and black (I suck at describing outfits...think the airport photos again XD). Chan admired his wide eyes and sweet smile.

“Are you saying I don’t look good the rest of the time?” Minho sassed.

“No- no just…” Chan stuttered.

“Relax, I’m kidding.”

 

Chan and Minho talked for awhile. They already knew a lot about each other so they mostly just caught up with each other.

 

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere?” Minho suddenly asked.

“Where?”

“I know a cool place,” Minho stood up. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah,” Chan said as he followed Minho.

 ~~~~~~~

“Um, where are we?” They had reached their destination, where Chan saw a giant ice rink.

“An ice skating rink dummy.” Minho walked to where there were skates to rent.

“I... don’t know how to ice skate.” Chan absolutely did not feel like falling and looking like a loser in front of Minho.

Minho handed Chan a pair of ice skates. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

 

Chan watched as Minho sped across the ice. ‘He’s such a good ice skater. And he looks good while he’s skating,’ Chan thought. Meanwhile, Chan was still too scared to let go of the rail surrounding the rink. Minho skated to Chan.

“Come on, you need to let go eventually.”

“Nope. I am not falling.”

“But what’s the fun of being here if you’re too scared to skate.” Minho was pouting and whining for Chan to skate in the center with him.

“Well excuse me this was your idea-“ Chan gave a short yelp as Minho pulled him away from the rail.

Minho held Chan’s hands as he skated around the rink. Chan soon loosened up and started smiling and laughing as he was pulled around the rink.

Suddenly Minho smirked, “I’m going to let go now okay?”

“Wait what. Minho don’t-“ Chan’s eyes got wide.

As soon as Minho let go, Chan lost his balance and fell. Minho started laughing and Chan pouted.

“You’re mean,” Chan whined and Minho just laughed harder.

 

The two had a fun time skating and eventually Minho decided to walk Chan home. They held hands as they walked, with Chan trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. The two made it to Chan’s house, where Minho then took both of Chan’s hands in his own.

“I had a really great time today.”

“Me too.”

Minho pulled him in and left a quick peck on Chan’s cheek. He then started walking away, leaving a flushed Chan blushing even harder in front of the door.

 ~~~~~~~

Chan entered the house, the blush still visible on his cheeks.

“Daddy, you’re home!” Jeongin ran at the sound of the door opening and jumped into his dad’s arms. “Why is daddy’s face so red?”

“Because he had such an amazing time with his _boyfriend_.”

“Woojin!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who would be intrested if I started a one shot/drabble book with Banginho being domestic with Jeongin?  
> Because I love writing Jeongin as a little kid so much uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
